


Hello, Mr. Warlock!

by ShootiNgSt4r



Series: Boyz with Fun (Shadowhunter BTS) [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Childhood Friends, Children, Curiosity, Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Dogs, Faerie!SHINee, First Meetings, Fluff, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Shadowhunter AU, and namjoon loves ryan, becuz jackson WANG and wang means king in korean, jin moonbyul and solar are only mentioned, king is jackson's dog, mentioned taemin, platonic yoonseok, those little cuties omg, warlock!namjoon, yoongi loves kumamon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootiNgSt4r/pseuds/ShootiNgSt4r
Summary: 8 year old Min Yoongi and 7 year old Jung Hoseok meet the warlock Namjoon for the first time.





	Hello, Mr. Warlock!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, now I'm on a roll! I love writing about kid!BTS so much <3  
> It IS kinda weird to think Namjoon won't age at all, since he's a warlock, though... Like with Magnus and Alec, that means he'd stay the same while Jin keeps on aging... But I don't want to think about that, nope! That will just make me cry :((

Hoseok and Yoongi had been best friends from their very first day. When Hoseok and his parents had first arrived at the Seoul Institute, they'd found a quiet, pale little boy sitting behind the huge desk in the Head of Institute's office. The boy, who couldn't have been more than 6 years old, had then told them quite coolly: "Hello. You must be the Jungs. Byulyi's daddy said he'll be back in an hour. You can wait in your rooms," and proceeded to show them their rooms, pattering on tiny, bare feet along the carpeted hallways in order to perform his task. Hoseok, only 5 years old back then, had been mightily impressed by the other boy.

"Hello!" He'd chirped, sidling up to the bored looking boy as his parents entered their new quarters. "My name is Hoseok! Let's be friends!" Yoongi had turned to look at him, eyes wide with surprise, a tiny blush rising on his pale face. He hadn't been around many boys his age before - it had always been just him and Moonbyul, the daughter of the Head of Seoul Institute. To the 6 year old Yoongi, 4 year old Taehyung was just a baby, just like his friend Jimin who came by from time to time, and Seokjin and Solar were never around. Their parents wanted them to stay at their grandparents' house in Idris as much as possible - something about learning their culture and history, and being taught by the greatest tutors available - and so the two children spent most of the year in Idris. This made little Taehyung very unhappy - he missed his older siblings and Yoongi hated it when he tried to cling to him out of loneliness. This new boy was therefore unknown territory, and Yoongi felt slightly flustered by the bright smile the boy with the two missing front teeth was giving him.

"I'm Yoongi," he offered shyly, looking up through his bangs. Hoseok was slightly taller than him, he noticed - he'd always been small for his age.

"Hi Yoongi!" Hoseok beamed, pleased to have a new friend. "Nice to meet you!"

Yoongi had nodded and smiled, and Hoseok's eyes had become wide as saucers when he saw the small boy's gummy, adorable smile. From then on, the two were inseparable - Yoongi found himself mystified by the perpetual ball of happy energy that followed him around all day, and slowly he started smiling and laughing more as he grew fonder of his new friend. It was sort of like having a puppy, Yoongi's cynical inner voice mused. An energetic, enthusiastic puppy who adored him and trailed after him, barking happily with large, irresistible cute eyes whenever Yoongi turned to acknowledge him.

He would never admit it, but he actually really liked Hoseok. Even as a child, Yoongi was a boy with clear ideals and very strong feelings, who was cautious and didn't give his heart easily. When he did let anyone into his world, he treasured them more than anything else. Hoseok was his first real friend, and he never forgot that. By the time he turned 8, Yoongi was just as fond of Hoseok as the younger was of him, and he was also less of a cold, too-grown-up-for-his-age child than he had been before the Jungs' arrival. His parents were relieved and happy to see him running around shouting like a normal kid would do, instead of sitting in a corner just staring out the window and musing darkly about how boring the world was.

 

Moonbyul often joined the two in their games. As the only girl in the Institute, due to Solar's frequent absence, Moonbyul grew up surrounded by boys, acting just like a little boy herself. She never wore skirts - she hated them with a passion - and she liked to wear her hair short, cut just below her ears. A tomboy to the core, she never once backed down from an argument, holding her own against even the toughest little boys. Yoongi and Hoseok respected that, and secretly admired her boldness.

A little while after Yoongi turned 8, Jimin came to live with them permanently. Yoongi wasn't too sure of the details, but he knew Jimin had no parents anymore, and he'd overheard his and Hoseok's dads talking about some vicious demon attack. He felt weird, seeing Jimin so sad. He'd been used to seeing a bubbly, chubby cheeked baby whose eyes lit up whenever he spotted him, trailing around after him and Hoseok, tugging on the edge of his shirt and calling him "Yoongi hyung~" with a cute little lisp. The Jimin who came to live with them at the Institute was sad and quiet, and always had tears lurking at the bottom of his eyes. He refused to eat or come out of his room and he no longer strived for his hyung's attention. Yoongi didn't like it. It made him feel all funny inside, as if there was something eating away at the bottom of his stomach, and poking his heart with a toothpick. He tried his best to make Jimin feel better, but any smile he coaxed out of the younger was teary and short-lived, only lasting a few seconds before his face fell again. He was grateful to Taehyung for being the only one who could actually make Jimin laugh again, even though a little corner of his heart twisted in jealousy that Taehyung could do what he himself had failed at.

After a long time, Jimin started talking again, staying longer periods out of his room and actually smiling and laughing sometimes again. He never returned to that giggly, happy baby he had been before, but he was getting better. Yoongi felt relieved, and tried to be extra careful around his precious dongsaeng. He never wanted to see Jimin so sad again. Hoseok also grew closer to Jimin, coddling the younger like a little mother and doting on him. It amused Yoongi to see his friend coo over Jimin, sending out little heart eyes at his every move.

 

One hot summer day, he and Hoseok decided to go outside, despite their parents' warnings that they should never leave the Institute unaccompanied, and go to the ice cream parlor just two blocks away. Holding hands tightly, the two little boys crossed the crowded street, determinedly pushing on despite the many scary obstacles they ran into along the way. Only the thought of ice cream kept Yoongi from crying when the two were startled by a large shepherd dog that barked loudly at them. Hoseok squeaked in fear, darting behind Yoongi and gripping his hand so tight that Yoongi felt like his hand would lose feeling. Gulping, Yoongi spread his arms protectively, glaring at the terrifying creature that was slobbering away at them with a (to them) horrible fanged grimace.

"Go away!" He yelled defiantly, glaring at the offending canine. It was tied to a bicycle rack in front of a store, waiting for its owner to finish shopping, so it couldn't quite reach the scared boys, but to the quaking young Nephilim it appeared to be preparing itself to pounce on them.

In reality, the dog was just excited at seeing two such fun looking boys - maybe they would like to play catch with him! He barked loudly, tongue lolling out the side of its maw, eager to go lick his potential new catch-player friends. His tail wagged madly and he strained at the leash tying him up, disappointed that he couldn't reach the two boys. One was hiding behind the other, he noticed, cocking his head to one side in confusion. Was it trying to play hide-and-seek with him? His tail started wagging again, faster than ever, as he woofed in delight. He _loved_ hide-and-seek! His owner would play it with him all the time, except he already knew his owner's scent by heart and it was way too easy to recognize it in a room full of other, distracting smells. These two were perfect! Unfamiliar, so he wouldn't be able to find them straight away, but unique enough for him to recognize once he found them. The one hiding away smelled like oranges and citrus, Mmmm! The other one's scent was more heavy - still light and sweet, but darker. And was that a tinge of blueberry he smelled? He sniffed again, nose twitching as he probed the air. It was rare to find such nice smells, he liked it a lot. Lots of other people smelled nasty, like sour lemons or fermenting bean paste, yuck! At least his owner smelled nice. And his owner's friend, the clumsy one who was staying with him while his owner was gone, smelled pretty good, too. Speaking of his temporary owner, he could smell him coming closer. Yay! Now he would be able to get closer to the boys, then they could finally play! One ear cocked up and the other folded in half, he barked loudly, effectively startling the two little ones again.

Yoongi quivered in his shoes. The dog sounded angry - was it going to eat them? He was so scared he couldn't move, or else he would have run far far away by now. Hoseok whimpered again from behind him, clutching Yoongi's jacket nervously.

"Oh, oh no," a deep voice sounded from behind them, startling a squeak out of Yoongi. The newcomer sounded upset, and Yoongi turned his head to see a tall, silver haired man hurrying towards them. "I'm so sorry, kids," the stranger apologized, quickly kneeling beside the dog and petting it on the head. "You don't have to look so scared, King isn't dangerous, he just wants to play, that's all! Look!" Smiling, he tickled King on the side of his belly, making him flop over onto his back, panting happily. Hoseok giggled at the comical sight and stepped slightly away from Yoongi's protective form. Cautiously, he stepped forward and, after a reassuring nod from the tall stranger, tentatively placed his hand on the dog's stomach. King woofed again happily, and Hoseok laughed again, growing bolder as he rubbed King's furry stomach. Yoongi frowned. He still wasn't sure about the dog - it seemed harmless, but it could always be faking! And he didn't trust the newcomer, either. He squinted up at the tall man, taking in his silver hair and eccentric choice of clothes - a black man-skirt over black jeans and boots, a loose black shirt and a funny looking wide-rimmed hat. His eyes widened when he spotted the silver gleam in his eyes and he shot forward, grabbing his friend's hand and yanking him back, away from the dog and its owner.

"What-" Hoseok complained, stumbling slightly at the sudden movement. The strange man's eyes also widened and he held up his hands, placating, unsure of what the problem was.

" _Warlock_ ," Yoongi spat, glaring up at him and his free hand fumbling in his pocket. Both Hoseok's and the tall man's eyes widened when Yoongi pulled out a knife, the runes on the handle glinting in the bright sunlight.

"Shadowhunter," the warlock breathed in bewildered amazement, shaking his head slightly. He was both amused and impressed by the courage the protective little Nephilim boy was showing, trying to keep the other one behind him as he brandished the knife threateningly.

"Yoongi-" Hoseok began, voice uncertain as he looked from Yoongi's determined face to the knife and back again.

"It's alright," the man broke in just then, sounding slightly amused. He held up his hands in a 'I surrender' gesture, smiling at Yoongi. "I don't mean any harm."

"And why should we trust you?" Yoongi shot back snarkily, not lowering his defense.

"Good point," the warlock frowned, trying to think up a good way to gain the boy's trust. Yoongi hesitated, surprised by the answer. He wasn't used to meeting Downworlders - the only Downworlder he had ever met was the Faerie knight Taemin, who was scarily beautiful with his long silky hair and who'd spoken with smooth, beguiling words that Yoongi had not trusted for a second. This man was nothing like Taemin. He was _weird_. He'd never thought Downworlders would have dogs and wear skirts, and be so _nice_. 

"Uhh," the warlock continued, proving Yoongi's confused theories even further. This man was not smooth at all, in fact he seemed quite clumsy, judging from the way he stumbled slightly as he straightened up from his crouching position next to his dog. Slowly, he lowered his knife.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, not completely relaxing his defensive pose.

"My name is Namjoon," the warlock said, seeming relieved that Yoongi had decided to trust him. He smiled down at them, and Yoongi noticed he had dimples and seemed younger than he'd originally thought. "And yes, I am a warlock."

"Hello, Mr. Warlock!" Hoseok chirped suddenly, surprising Yoongi when he stepped out from behind him and held out a hand for the warlock to shake. "My name is Hoseok and I'm 7 years old!"

"Hobi-" Yoongi hissed in alarm, trying to pull him back, but Hoseok stood his ground.

"This grumpy cat here is Yoongi," he continued brightly, smiling up at Namjoon. "He can seem a bit scary but don't worry! He's really a big softy inside!" He leaned in slightly, raising himself up on his tiptoes as he whispered conspiratorially, "He really likes Kumamon!"

Yoongi blushed and hit Hoseok's shoulder, embarrassed. He couldn't believe Hoseok was blurting out his secrets to this- this- this _warlock_! His dark thoughts of revenge were interrupted when Namjoon laughed delightedly and crouched down to meet his eye. "Kumamon is great," he smiled at him, and Yoongi's jaw dropped open. "I like Ryan more, though. I have loads of Ryan dolls at home, do you have any Kumamon ones?"

That was all it took for Yoongi to decide that yes, he liked this warlock very very much. "Yes," he said excitedly, bouncing slightly on his feet, a gummy smile spreading across his face. "I have loads! I have a Ryan doll too, if you want, I can give him to you!"

"That sounds great," Namjoon beamed, sounding just as excited as Yoongi at the prospect of a new doll. Yoongi grinned back, before remembering why he and Hoseok had left the Institute in the first place.

"Ah," he bit his lip, glancing at Hoseok. "We were going to get some ice cream, though..."

Namjoon shook his head, smiling. "No worries," he told them, straightening back up. "What flavors do you want? I'll buy them for you." Hoseok gasped in delight, jumping up and down in glee.

Delighted, the two boys ran down the street, dragging Namjoon and King behind them impatiently. 


End file.
